


Ärgernisse

by BlackQueen1844



Category: House M.D.
Genre: First Kiss, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:13:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29959401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackQueen1844/pseuds/BlackQueen1844
Summary: Wilson und House beenden endlich ihren Tanz umeinander.
Relationships: Greg House/James Wilson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Ärgernisse

Wilson saß an seinem Schreibtisch und befasste sich mit dem Papierkram des Tages. Es war ermüdend und absolut langweilig, aber es musste getan werden und er mochte keine offenen Arbeit. Er gähnte leise und sah auf die Uhr. Es war erst halb zwei, aber es fühlte sich an als würde er schon Tage an seinem Schreibtisch sitzen. Es war Zeit für eine Ablenkung und wer wäre besser geeignet als ein bestimmter Diagnostiker gleich nebenan.   
Er hatte bemerkt, wie sich seine Beziehung zu House geändert hatte. Es war schleichend gekommen aber es war nicht zu leugnen. Es war eigentlich komisch, dass es sich jetzt näherte wo sie schon seit Jahren darum tanzen. Es war eine unausgesprochene Regel die verweilenden Blicke und anhaltenden Berührungen nicht zu kommentieren und sie hatten sich daran gehalten. Allerdings wurde es in letzter Zeit immer schwieriger und er konnte fühlen wie es seinem besten Freund genauso ging. Der Diagnostiker war stets verschlossen, sein Infarkt hatte das nicht besser gemacht, aber Wilson war der Einzige den er dennoch hereinließ. Für andere sah es immer so aus als würde er dem Anderen wie ein verlorener Welpe folgen und alles tun was er wollte, aber beide kannten die Wahrheit. House war genauso abhängig und besorgt wie umgekehrt. Natürlich würde sein Freund, das niemals zeigen, aber er wusste es und die kurzen ruhigen Momente, nach seinen Scheidungen oder einem verlorenen Patienten, zeigten mehr als er es beschreiben könnte.   
Sicher, House war ein Arschloch und lebte von Beleidigungen, aber er hatte nie die Linie überschritten, an der es zu tief ging. Alle außer Cuddy denken gerne, dass sein Kumpel alles sagt und alles verwendet um Schaden anzurichten, aber die Wahrheit war, House hatte im Laufe der Jahre so viele belastende Informationen und Verletzlichkeiten erfahren, die er niemals gegen ihn oder Cuddy eingesetzt hatte und es niemals tun würde. Natürlich, viele Kommentare stachen, aber es war dieses Wissen, diese Sicherheit, dass er im Ernstfall zu ihm stehen würde, die es erträglich machte.   
Er verließ sein Büro und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Der Diagnostiker hatte einen neuen Fall und seine Schergen waren aufgeregt durch den Flur gerannt um Aufgaben zu erfüllen. Er musste immer schmunzeln als er sah wie verängstigt sie manchmal aus dem Raum kamen. Natürlich konnte der Andere einschüchternd sein, aber es war niemals aus purer Grausamkeit, wie die Leute dachten. Er wollte, dass sie sich entwickelten und Rückgrat bewiesen. House wollte das Beste für seine Lehrlinge, egal was er allen erzählte.   
Als er um die Ecke ging und durch das Glas blickte sah er eines der größten Ärgernisse seines Lebens, Cammeron. An sich mochte er die Frau als Ärztin. Sie war mitfühlend und clever und während sie häufig den Moralapostel spielte, war es immer in guter Absicht. Sie unterlag allerdings dem Irrglauben sie könnte etwas mit House anfangen und das war ein grober Fehler. House war sein. Es gab keine Diskussionen darüber, es war klar. Sie kannten sich am besten und würden sich niemals verlassen. Sie haben es nicht laut gesagt aber die durchdringenden Blicke an betrunkenen Abenden oder emotionalen Filmnächten, machten deutlich, dass er zu House gehörte und House zu ihm. Keine kleine Praktikantin würde das ändern und er wird sie in der Luft zerreißen, sollte sie die Nachricht nicht bekommen.   
Er schnaubte und versuchte sich zu kontrollieren als er sah wie sie sich über seinen Freund beugte um etwas zu erklären. Als wüsste House nicht schon dreimal so viel wie sie. Sein Freund schien es nicht ganz zu registrieren und konzentrierte sich auf den Zettel in seiner Hand, mit Sicherheit Untersuchungsergebnisse. Er lächelte, als er die Furchen auf der Stirn des Mannes sah und wie er konzentriert nach unten blickte. Es war immer faszinierend ihn so zu sehen. Voll im Fokus und alles andere ausblendend. Er wollte fast wieder gehen und ihn in Ruhe lassen als Cammeron über seinen Arm strich und Wilson reflexartig die Tür aufstieß. Die anderen beiden Praktikanten waren nicht zu sehen und mussten zweifellos Tests und unangenehme Untersuchungen durchführen. 

"Hey House.", rief er und hatte sofort die Aufmerksamkeit seines Freundes. Es machte ihn warm zu wissen, dass House sofort auf ihn reagierte und die Frau neben ihm völlig vergaß. 

"Jimmy! Wem verdanken wir dieses Vergnügen?", er klang spöttisch, aber es war kaum Schärfe in seinem Ton und sein Blick war warm, fast liebevoll auf ihn gerichtet. House würde sich keinem anderen jemals so zeigen und er war stolz solches Vertrauen zu genießen. 

"Willst du essen gehen?", beide brauchten eine Pause und es gab leckeren Kuchen in der Cafeteria. 

"Dr. Wilson", zischte er in gespielter Empörung "Sie werden doch wohl nicht ihre spannenden Papiere gegen leckeren Kuchen austauschen.", es war Belustigung in den Augen seines Gegenüber und er musste lächeln. 

"Glaub es oder nicht, ich mache Pausen." 

"Wie unmoralisch, was wird aus ihren Patienten?" 

"Sie werden es zwanzig Minuten ohne mich schaffen." 

"Nun ich schaffe es schon kaum, was sollen da die armen, kranken, traurigen Kinder sagen." 

Er wusste es war Spaß, aber der erste Satz war lieb gesprochen und er unterdrückte die Röte, die drohte aufzukommen. 

"Dann nutze die Zeit die du kriegst bevor ich es mir anders überlege." 

"Du kannst nicht entkommen, wir wohnen zusammen." 

"Ich habe drei Ex-Frauen. Ich bin ein Meister darin Leute zu meiden. Also..?" 

"Überzeugt, wie könnte ich weitermachen ohne meine fürsorgliche Frau bei mir." 

"Drück es nicht.", konterte er mit einem spielerischen knurren und House musste entzückend grinsen. Er stand auf und ging zu ihm, um seine Schulter zu streifen und ihn neckend anzusehen. Dieser Blick bedeutete normalerweise eine sehr lange Dusche am Abend und viel Ablenkung bei seiner Arbeit. Er starrte wissend zurück und wurde dann aus ihrem kleinen Austausch gerissen als sich Cammeron räusperte. Er hatte sie komplett vergessen und sah sie nun genervt an. Sie musste unbedingt ihren Moment unterbrechen. Aus dem Seufzer neben ihm konnte er erkennen, dass es seinem Freund nicht besser ging. 

"Was ist mit dem Patienten?", sie fragte und schaute ihn böse an. Er war sicher sie wusste was er tat und verfluchte ihn mit allem was sie hatte. Pech für sie, dass House nicht zur Verfügung stand. Sie hatten noch nichts getan geschweige denn gesagt, aber es war offensichtlich, dass es sich nur noch um Tage handeln konnte bevor einer von beiden knackt, vermutlich er selbst. 

"Er wird noch krank sein wenn ich wieder komme.", sagte der Mann neben ihm schlicht und drehte sich um, zog ihn mit sich und ging aus der Tür. Die Frau starrte ihnen nach und Wilson musste böse lächeln, als er sich vorstellte wie sie kochte. 

"Gott, sie nervt manchmal.", stöhnte sein Freund und wartete auf den Fahrstuhl. 

"Sie mag Körperkontakt.", sagte er finster ohne sich aufzuhalten. 

House sah ihn wissend an und beugte sich nah zu ihm. Er fühlte den Atem des Anderen auf seiner Wange. 

"Nun, wer würde mich nicht berühren wollen.", es kam geflüstert und heiser heraus und er musste sich räuspern bevor er schnell in den Aufzug stieg. House kicherte und Wilson schnappte sein Hemd und drückte ihn an die Wand. Sein Freund sah nicht besonders überrascht aus und er wusste, dass er gespielt wurde. 

"Du kleiner Bastard.", fluchte er leise und drückte ihre Körper zusammen. 

"Nur klein, du weißt es besser", entgegnete der Größere neckend. 

Ohne Antwort presste er seine Lippe auf die seines Freundes und zog sie näher zusammen. House packte seinen Hinterkopf und fasste seine Haare um ihn festzuhalten. Wilson war im Himmel. Auch wenn er sich ihren Kuss nicht unbedingt so vorgestellt hatte, gab es keinen Grund zur Beschwerde. House wusste offenkundig was er tat und übernahm den Kuss ohne Anstrengungen. Er musste stöhnen und fühlte das Lächeln an seinem Mund.   
"Sei nicht selbstgefällig.", flüsterte er rau als sie auseinander brachen. 

"Wie könnte ich nicht sein." 

Und dann waren wieder Lippen auf seinen und eine Zunge in seinem Mund und er keuchte schwer. Es war traumhaft und er wollte unbedingt mehr. Gerade als er das Shirt des Anderen hochzog wurde er weggedrückt und stieß ein Jammern aus. Der Andere lachte darüber und hielt seine Hände fest. 

"Wir sind in einem Aufzug Jimmy." 

Die Realität kehrte plötzlich zurück und er wurde rot. 

"Du siehst bezaubernd aus." 

"Halt die Klappe.", es war schwer wieder zu Atem zu kommen. House ließ seine Hände los und zog ihn in eine enge Umarmung. Wilson war erfreut als sein Freund den Kontakt begann und nach Nähe suchte. Er schmiegte sich vorerst zufrieden an die muskulöse Brust und seufzte. 

"Wir werden das zu Hause fortsetzen.", flüsterte House und Wilson war überrascht wie gut sich dieses Wort anfühlte: zu Hause. Er hatte immer gewusst wo sein zu Hause war, aber es von dem Mann zu hören. Wie er ihn in sein Leben ließ und es so formulierte, als wäre es schon immer so gewesen. Es war die Bestätigung die er brauchte und er konnte sein Glück kaum fassen. 

"Ich freue mich." 

Sein Freund streichelte abwesend seine Haare und er wollte so bleiben als der Aufzug anhielt und er sich widerwillig löste. Sie sahen sich kurz an und lächelten gleichzeitig um aus den Türen zu treten.   
Wenn sie näher als sonst standen bemerkte es niemand und Wilson konnte endlich sagen wie sich wahres Glück anfühlte.


End file.
